<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unto You - (Italian Translation) by ikipie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419944">Unto You - (Italian Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikipie/pseuds/ikipie'>ikipie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley are together but that's not the focus, Christian Imagery and Themes, Christmas, Conversations with God, Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Gen, God Loves Them, Gratuitous Nativity Commentary, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Sorta-Redemption, Translation, philosophical musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikipie/pseuds/ikipie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’è solo Dio, che agisce in modi misteriosi e non parla a nessuno di noi!”</p><p>A volte, Lei risponde alle preghiere dei suoi figli. Anche a quelle involontarie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unto You - (Italian Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741103">Unto You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDiceless/pseuds/AmberDiceless">AmberDiceless</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“E’ un fottuto peccato,” mormorò Crowley, sorseggiando dalla bottiglia di vino nella sua mano.</p><p>Di regola, cercava di evitare le sdolcinate manifestazioni natalizie per quanto fosse possibile, ma risultava difficile quando le vacanze erano in pieno svolgimento. Erano passati pochi giorni dal 25 dicembre. Le luci in Regent Street erano un abominio. L’intera area londinese era disgustosa con tutto quello scintillio, luccichio e quella spazzatura verde, rossa e oro. Era sempre stata così, per più di quanto volesse contemplare.</p><p>Persino la libreria di Azraphel non era indenne, sebbene l’angelo sapesse bene, come Crowley, che Cristo non era nato a dicembre. Aveva abbracciato il secolare spirito natalizio; alquanto imbarazzante per un qualsiasi angelo rispettabile. Almeno le decorazioni d’epoca e l’albero che aveva scelto erano <em>relativamente</em> di buon gusto.</p><p>L’allestimento della Natività che Crowley – vagabondando da solo per le strade in un attacco di stizzoso masochismo, alquanto normale in questo periodo dell’anno – si ritrovò a ispezionare non era poi così male onestamente. Almeno, le figure non erano plastiche, e chiunque le avesse create aveva messo un po’ di impegno nella sua arte.</p><p>Peccato che quell’anonimo artista non aveva alcuna idea di come fossero Maria, Giuseppe, la peculiare compagnia di ospiti o il Piccolo. Neanche il dannato asino era giusto, per l’amore di Qualcuno.</p><p>“I suoi capelli sono sbagliati,” osservò Crowley parlando a se stesso – o Qualcuno a cui occasionalmente si rivolgeva con la piccola speranza di essere ascoltato, anche se ora era un poco più incline alla carità dato che il mondo non era andato distrutto, né lui né Azraphel. “Non era bionda, o di carnagione chiara. Neanche così alta, snella e serena. Suppongo che abbiano avuto il bisogno di falsificare i dettagli un pochino. La Vergine madre di Dio stesa lì tutta sudata e insanguinata nella paglia non avrebbe creato un’affascinante quadro, ne sono sicuro.”</p><p>“Il vecchio Giuseppe va meglio. Ma aveva più capelli grigi.” Si fermò per bere, pulendosi la bocca con la manica e aggiungendo, “Non era nemmeno così calmo. Il povero bastardo era fuori di sé. Non posso biasimarlo – trascinato dall’altra parte dello Stato per uno stupido censimento, nessuna vacanza, la novella moglie che va in travaglio in una stalla a causa di un bambino che non era nemmeno suo. Non c’era nemmeno un’ostetrica e cosa ne sapeva lui dei parti?” Crowley scosse la testa, cupo. “Per fortuna tutto era stato Ordinato e c’era un angelo che si assicurava che nulla andasse troppo male. Sebbene anche lui stesse dando di matto come il falegname. Dopo quattro mila anni penseresti che abbia visto cose del genere un paio di volte, no?”</p><p>“Divertente come poi, quando venne scritto, il tutto sia stato mutato in un coro glorioso che colma i cieli, vero?” Ridacchiò cinicamente. “Mi chiedo se sia opera degli umani che abbelliscono tutto ciò che fanno o se Gabriele e la sua compagnia hanno deciso di fare una revisione creativa. Non dipingerei il Paradiso in una luce così adulatoria. Se solo avessero scritto che solamente l’ex Guardiano del Cancello Orientale si era preoccupato di farsi vedere e che quasi avesse vomitato quando le acque della donna si erano rotte.”</p><p>Gesticolò empaticamente alla mangiatoia, ora davvero (se non un poco fradicio) molto indignato. “E il bambino – ancora biondo e nessuno di quelli che hanno fatto delle robe simili ha mai visto un neonato? Non sono così grandi! E non così…eh…beh, solenni. Molte volte hanno la pelle a macchie e color prugna e le loro teste sono tutte a punta e la faccia è… beh, è…un po’…"</p><p>“Schiacciata,” fornì una voce dolce da qualche parte dietro di lui a destra. Sembrava divertita. E familiare, però per mezzo battito non sapeva bene collocarla.</p><p>Gelato sul posto – era stato completamente inconsapevole dell’avvicinarsi della donna, e <em>ciò</em> era una realizzazione terrificante – Crowley non rispose.</p><p>“Oggi per voi è nato nella città di Davide un salvatore, che è il Cristo Signore,” continuò il nuovo arrivato, mettendosi al suo fianco e guardando l’esposizione con un sorriso assorto. “<em>Era</em> un po’ buffo, piccolino e tutto stropicciato. E <em>rumoroso</em>. Non so perché ciò mi sorprese.”</p><p>Si voltò e inclinò la testa indietro per osservare il demone più alto di Lei con un brillante e penetrante sguardo. “Ciao, Crowley.”</p><p>Occhi senza tempo e senza alcun colore descrivibile da un umano gli sorrisero da un viso incorniciato da dei capelli che potevano essere di una qualsiasi donna. In seguito, Corwley non sarebbe riuscito a descriverla neanche se da ciò dipendesse la sua vita. Ciò nonostante, La conosceva, come un qualsiasi bambino conosce Colei che lo ha portato al mondo.</p><p>Il suo cuore sembrò sussultare nel suo petto; perse ogni senso di dove e in che direzione fosse. Per un vertiginoso momento pensò che stesse per svenire. Quando Lei gli sorrise tristemente e gli prese il braccio, trascinandolo gentilmente verso la panchina più vicina e incoraggiandolo a sedersi, si permise di essere trasportato docilmente come un agnello.</p><p>Solo quando Lei si sedette sulla panchina accanto a lui, guardandolo con uno sguardo indecifrabile sul Suo volto e rimuovendo gentilmente la bottiglia dalle sue mani per appoggiarla per terra vicino a suoi piedi, ritrovò la sua voce.</p><p>“Loro,” gracchiò e quando alzò le Sue sopracciglia con curiosità aggiunse, “Per <em>loro</em> Lui è nato, intende.”</p><p>Vi erano almeno cinquanta mila modi per iniziare la conversazione, ma per il momento si attenne all’argomento e l’osservazione – a detta Sua, personalmente – punse duramente.</p><p>La redenzione, dopotutto, era un regalo solo per gli uomini.</p><p>
  <em>Imperdonabile, ecco cosa sono.</em>
</p><p>“Oh?” inclinò la testa con aria interrogativa. (Quello doveva essere un’affettazione, pensò. Non aveva incompreso mai<em> nessuno.</em>) “Non molto tempo fa dicevi ‘tutti noi’. Non dirmi che hai già cambiato idea.”</p><p>“Cosa…?” disse perplesso, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Oh! No. Non- intendo che non- lo penso veramente, ma non in quel senso. Cioè, Se lo aspetti. Quello che penso Lei intenda, intendo… <em>è </em>questo ciò che intende…?”</p><p>Si affievolì debolmente, frastornato e incapace di esprimere come si sentiva ad essere lì, ora, ad avere quella conversazione, con <em>Lei.</em> In generale, sembrava essere un poco più a sud di eccitato e un poco più a nord del mal di pancia, ma al di sopra vi era un groviglio di altre cose complicate, cose confuse a tal punto che non riusciva a darci un senso.</p><p>“Non esattamente. Non nel modo in cui tu pensi,” disse, guardando dietro di sé la Natività. “Cosa <em>aveva </em>detto per farli arrabbiare?”</p><p>Crowley seguì il Suo sguardo. “Ama il tuo prossimo,” rispose immediatamente. Quella era una conversazione che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.</p><p>“Sì. Ti ricordi.” Gli rivolse un sorriso accecante. “Non era il tuo compito, ma lo hai fatto lo stesso.”</p><p>“Li amava, sai,” aggiunse. “Tutti. Tutto ciò che gli avevi mostrato, tutti i regni del mondo – tutto quello che era stato mandato a salvare, ma che non avrebbe avuto se fosse rimasto sulla strada stabilita per lui. Amava la Terra e l’umanità abbastanza da lasciarla. Proprio come hai fatto tu.”</p><p>“Oh…” Crowley distolse lo sguardo, arrossando. “Ma quello…” Si incespicò, non intenzionato a contraddirla. “Intendo, non fraintendermi, amavo l’umanità. La <em>amo.</em> Ma – non sono sicuro Lei voglia sapere che non è quello il motivo per cui non sono rimasto. Sarei scappato via, se…”</p><p>“Se Azraphel non fosse rimasto?” Annuì, sorridendo. “E perché pensi ciò? Poteva mollare tutto e seguire gli ordini, tronare in Paradiso e riunirsi all’esercito di angeli. Dopotutto, pensava che il Paradiso avrebbe vinto, no?”</p><p>“Sì, è vero. Non che avesse importanza. Nessuno vince <em>realmente </em>una battaglia come quella. Ma era deciso a fermarla, anche se ciò significava prendersela con Lei personalmente.” Crowley scosse la testa.</p><p>“Perché?” Dio suggerì gentilmente.</p><p>“Beh, perché è un idiota testardo.” Crowley alzò le spalle. “Perché ama troppo tutto ciò e pensava fosse la cosa giusta da fare, credo. Perché…perché io…”</p><p>Balbettò fino a zittirsi, sbigottito nuovamente quando la risposta lo colpì.</p><p>“…perché lo avevo convinto,” finì dolcemente, guardandola. “Gli dissi che non poteva far finire tutto. Che potevamo fermarlo. E mi ha ascoltato.” Ridacchiò leggermente. “Lei lavora veramente in modi misteriosi.”</p><p>“L’accusa è stata fatta.” Sorrise cospiratoria. “Ma non posso prendermi il merito per quello. Gli hai insegnato a farsi delle domande, Crowely, e cosa fare quando le risposte sono tutte sbagliate. La parte che voi avete giocato potrebbe non sembrare grande, ma senza di te, l’Inferno avrebbe subito capito di avere il bambino sbagliato.”</p><p>Crowley impallidì un poco. “Avrebbero trovato Adam. Ci avrebbero messo un po’, senza il libro, ma ce l’avrebbero fatta. Sarebbe diventato la loro creatura.” Sorrise mestamente. “E io pensavo che farmi delle domande fosse la prima cosa che mi avesse messo nei guai. Lui, ah…” Deglutì, odiando il tremore che strisciò nelle sue parole. “Azraphel sta bene, no, giusto? Intendo, non è – non dovrà…”</p><p>Dio posò la Sua mano sul suo braccio, scuotendo la testa. “Non Cadrà,” disse fermamente. “E se dovesse, non sarebbe colpa tua. Nessuno può causare una cosa del genere a qualcuno, Crowley, e nessuno è mai Caduto per aver amato troppo.”</p><p>Mentre il demone espirò tremolante, scansando i suoi occhiali da sole per strofinarsi gli occhi, Lei aggiunse, “E dato che siamo sull’argomento, per essere esatti, non sei Caduto per aver fatto troppe domande.”</p><p>“Non sono Caduto per quello?” Stupefatto, si rimise gli occhiali per poi toglierseli e guardarla negli occhi. “Che… Per <em>cosa,</em> allora? Non mi sono mai alleato con Lucifero e non ho combattuto con la Legione. A malapena capivo cosa fosse tutta quella confusione. Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi quel tipo di punizione?”</p><p>Lei scosse la testa, guardandolo cupamente. “So che questo potrebbe essere difficile da sentire. Ma non era una punizione, Crowley.” E al suo incredulo ansimo, aggiunse, “Dico sul serio. Dimmi, dove penseresti di essere ora, se <em>non</em> fossi Caduto?”</p><p>Si fermò, gravi accuse morte sulle sue labbra mentre fu forzato a considerare una domanda che non si era mai posto.</p><p>“Non lo so,” ammise alla fine, guardando il cielo serale. “Lassù da qualche parte, credo, ancora a creare stelle e costruendo nebulose. Oppure in Paradiso, forse, marciando al tempo delle celesti armonie.” Represse un brivido al pensiero.</p><p>“Ma non qui,” disse Dio. “Non sulla Terra, con Azraphel.”</p><p>Crowely scosse la testa lentamente. “Non lo avrei mai incontrato,” mormorò con occhi spalancati.</p><p>“Non eri felice come angelo,” disse. “Mi avevi allontanato – non volevi più ciò che ti offrivo. Bramavi qualcosa di diverso. Così ti ho messo sulla strada che ti avrebbe permesso di trovarlo.”</p><p>“Cosa, attraverso l’Inferno?” gracchiò, sconcertato. “Nessuna offesa, ma, sei l’Autrice di tutta la Creazione e quella era l’opzione migliore che ti venne in mente? Non potevi almeno saltare la parte del solfuro bollente?”</p><p>“L’Inferno era solo la prima fermata,” disse. “Il Tempo non esisteva a quel punto, lo so. Ma quanto tempo pensi di essere rimasto lì? Soggettivamente?”</p><p>Crowely si strofinò il mento, reclutante di pensare. “Non so. Troppo a lungo. Sembrava un’eternità, mentre lo vivevo.” Abbassò lo sguardo, piegandosi in avanti sulle sue ginocchia e intrecciando le dita.</p><p>“Ma ripensandoci ora, non così a lungo, credo,” ammise. “A confronto con il tempo passato lassù.” La guardò, sentendosi scorticato all’interno. “Non potevi spiegarmelo prima?”</p><p>“Dovevo controllare tutta la Creazione, Crowely. Tu sei una parte importante, ma solo una parte,” disse dolcemente. “Se tu lo avessi saputo, le cose sarebbero cambiate.”</p><p>“Ah, sì. Certo. Non si poteva mandare a fanculo il Piano Ineffabile, giusto?” Sorrise senza umorismo. “Sembro rancoroso, vero? Scusami. Penso di capire cosa Lei intende. La maggior parte, almeno. Non capisco però se sta cercando di dirmi che sono…” Si strinse le mani in una presa che sbiancava le sue nocche e si schiarì la gola, senza guardarla. “Se sono perdonato, o no.”</p><p>“Non credo sia una questione in cui io ti debba perdonare,” disse, posizionando la Sua mano al centro della sua schiena piegata, e Crowely chiuse gli occhi. Superficialmente, era piccola e calda ed era alquanto gradevole. Su un altro livello, lontano da quello fisico, poteva sentire la Sua immensa Presenza e un picchiettare celato di potere che cantava qualcosa di piccolo e isolato all’interno di lui, qualcosa che aveva sentito solo silenzio ancora prima che iniziasse il tempo. “Tutto ciò che devi fare, se mi vuoi nuovamente all’interno della tua vita, è decidere.”</p><p>“Cosa, semplicemente così?” Rise, corto, affilato e dolorante. “Battere i tacchi tre volte e dire ‘Non c’è nessun posto come casa?' Non può essere così semplice.”</p><p>“Semplice? Crowley,” gli tirò leggermente il braccio, e lui raddrizzò la schiena guardandola. “Ci sono voluti sei mila anni e una quasi-Apocalisse per far sì che tu iniziassi a chiederti le domande <em>giuste</em> così che potessimo avere questa conversazione.”</p><p>“Quindi è solo colpa mia, è questo quello che sta dicendo,” disse piattamente.</p><p>“No. Non è nel mio interesse dare la colpa.” Qualcosa nel Suo tono gli ricordò con chi stava parlando, e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Ma Lei gli mise una mano sotto il mento e lo voltò gentilmente verso di Lei, incontrando i suoi occhi d’oro.</p><p>"Non avresti sentito ciò che dicevo. Non eri pronto," gli disse. "Ma ora stai cominciando. Quindi sono venuta qui a dirti: sono qui. Sono <em>sempre</em> stata qui.</p><p>“Quando pregavi a me, Io ascoltavo. Quando eri in dolore, Io soffrivo con te. Quando tu trovavi gioia, Io gioivo con te. Ho aspettato molto tempo perché tu pensassi che ci fosse almeno una chance per fidarti di Me. Che un giorno, <em>tu </em>potessi perdonarmi,” disse. “E continuerei ad aspettare finché ne avrai bisogno.”</p><p>Crowley dovette sinceramente chiedersi se stesse impazzendo. Qui c’era l’Onnipotente, presentata di persona per offrirgli la cosa che aveva sempre desiderato (da parte Sua, almeno) senza condizioni. E anche adesso, <em>non</em> riusciva a smettere con le dannate domande. “Se decidessi di non…?”</p><p>“Beh…farebbe male,” disse, abbassando il Suo sguardo e sorridendo miseramente. “Mi sei <em>mancato.</em> Ma non cambierebbe molto. Avresti ancora la Terra, l’umanità e Azraphel. Tu ed Io cammineremmo per strade diverse, come abbiamo fatto dalla Caduta.”</p><p>Annuì lentamente. “E se dicessi di sì? Diventerei,” fece una smorfia, alzando gli occhi verso il Paradiso. “Diventerei un angelo di nuovo? Tornare in servizio per Lassù?” Non poteva fare altro che ridacchiare, immaginando la faccia di Gabriele – senza contare Belzebù e Hastur – ma…</p><p>“E’ quello che vuoi?” chiese Dio, sollevando le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Onestamente no.” Scosse la testa. “Hai ragione, non ero felice lì. Anche ai vecchi tempi, era noioso come – beh, era molto, molto monotono. Il cibo non era buono. E il posto ha cominciato ad essere meno accattivante.” Sorrise rassegnato. “Poi, tutte quelle arpe e aureole, saltellanti tra le nuvole non sono mai state per <em>me.</em>”</p><p>“Sono d’accordo.” Annuì. “La Terra è dove ti senti a tuo agio. Hai più che guadagnato il tuo posto qui.”</p><p>Alzò un poco le spalle. “Quindi – cambierebbe qualcosa?”</p><p>“Beh, perlopiù,” allungò il braccio e batté leggermente al centro del suo petto, “sentiresti nuovamente la Mia Presenza, tutto il tempo. Come una volta.”</p><p>“Oh. Sì, ricordo…” mormorò, riflettendo su come non gli fosse saltato in testa quel pensiero. Magari aveva considerato irrecuperabile ogni possibilità di speranza a tal punto da non riuscire a sostenerne il pensiero.</p><p>“Puoi anche farcela senza, lo so. Non è così male quando poi ti ci abitui, vero?” Ma lo sguardo nei Suoi occhi gli comunicava che Lei ne sapeva di più.</p><p>Gli angeli erano <em>creati </em>per sentire la Sua Presenza; senza di essa, si sentirebbero incompleti, qualcosa di vitale che <em>mancava</em> indipendentemente da quanto piacere o conforto trovavano da un’altra parte.</p><p>Era una mezza verità, quello che aveva detto ad Azraphel: con il tempo si era abituato a quel vuoto dolorante e sapeva come conviverci. In qualsiasi momento fosse occupato o distratto, specialmente se l’angelo era accanto a lui, poteva ignorarlo. A volte, in quei giorni, nei giorni in cui era contento, quasi riusciva a dimenticarsene completamente. (<em>Quasi</em>.)</p><p>Ma quando era da solo, particolarmente a notte tarda – non tutte le notti, ma abbastanza spesso; a volte anche se Azraphel era lì, addormentato, siccome aveva cominciato a farlo più spesso ora – allora era tutta un’altra storia. Rimaneva lì steso a guardare il soffitto, cambiando ininterrottamente posizione o si aggirava furtivamente nell’appartamento o nella libreria, come se fosse una sofferenza fisica che potesse essere alleviata solo se riusciva a trovare la giusta posizione o il modo giusto di muoversi.</p><p>Non aveva mai funzionato, ovviamente. Nel migliore dei casi, era una sorta di comportamento auto rilassante a cui ricorreva perché semplicemente non c’era nessuna alternativa (oltre a cercare Azraphel ad orari assurdi o svegliarlo, e sì, lo aveva già fatto un paio di volte.)</p><p>Nei giorni peggiori, che fortunatamente erano pochi dalla quasi-Apocalisse, grandi quantità di alcol smussavano la sua consapevolezza a riguardo. Ma non toccava direttamente l’Assenza.</p><p>Non doversene più occupare… avere quella dolorosa crepa nel suo scheletro sigillata ed essere completo nuovamente… C’era solo una parola che gli venne in mente per quella proposta.</p><p>“Madre, mi stai,” chiese dopo un istante, forzato a sorridere ironicamente, “mi stai <em>tentando</em>?”</p><p>“E’ possibile tentare qualcuno con qualcosa che è sempre stato suo?” Si oppose.</p><p>“<em>Touché</em>… oi, aspetti un momento.” Si raddrizzò. “E gli altri, allora?”</p><p>Distolse lo sguardo, il Suo viso divenne sempre più afflitto. “Gli altri demoni?”</p><p>“Sì. Potevo tornare da Lei in qualsiasi momento se volevo, ha detto. Vale così anche per loro?”</p><p>Sospirò. “Beh, sì… e no. Con loro è più complicato.” Si voltò verso di lui. “Non hanno solo rifiutato me o il Paradiso, Crowley. Hanno voltato le spalle all’idea stessa di amore. Erano in lutto per i loro compagni angeli e cercarono di cacciarmi dalla mia stessa Creazione. E sono ancora <em>fieri</em> di ciò che hanno fatto.”</p><p>“Quindi ho in mano il VIP pass e loro hanno solamente sfortuna?” Aggrottò la fronte, infastidito. “Voglio dire, nessuna irriverenza. Non potrebbe succedere ad un gruppo più gentile, ma… non so, in qualche modo non mi sembra giusto.”</p><p>“Tu sei l’unico demone vivente che ci ha pensato per un attimo. Non dico che gli altri non hanno speranza,” disse. “C’è <em>sempre</em> speranza. Anche per Lucifero, sottile come potrebbe essere. Ma se qualcuno di loro ce la fa, sarà una lunga strada. Non proverò a forzare qualcosa su di loro se non vogliono, o se non sono pronti ad accettarlo.”</p><p>“Sì, ma – io sono stato mandato quassù molto tempo fa. Loro sono rimasti rinchiusi nell’Inferno per tutto questo tempo. Non è che abbiano avuto una chance,” protestò.</p><p>“No?” Sorrise cupamente. “Posso dirti un segreto?”</p><p>Crowley Le rivolse un sorriso tagliente. “Un segreto rivelato dall’Onnipotente? Suvvia… sa benissimo che non posso rifiutare.”</p><p>“L’Inferno è l’Inferno perché è ciò che i Caduti hanno voluto,” disse dolcemente. “So che posto terribile era, all’Inizio. Non sarebbe mai stato il Paradiso. Ma non doveva essere una Perdizione, nemmeno. Se solo dialogassero tra di loro – se solo scegliessero di prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro – potrebbe essere qualcos’altro. Potrebbe esserlo anche ora. Ma prima devono prendere una decisione.”</p><p>“Non lo faranno mai,” disse. “Non c’è nemmeno un cucchiaino di compassione in loro. Ma il Paradiso non è meglio. Voglio dire – Lei sai tutto, saprà cosa stavano architettando. Cosa hanno cercato di fare…” Crowley smise di parlare, contrendo una mano e cercando di calmare la rabbia che sgorgava al ricordo.</p><p>“Il Paradiso è un’altra questione.” Alzò lo sguardo, e l’espressione sul Suo viso rese Crowley lieto di non essere più un angelo. “Hai ragione, Crowley: l’Apocalisse era una prova. Ma non solo per l’umanità. La maggioranza dei miei figli sono passati. Quelli che non…” Si strinse le mani e lo guardò, una immagine di serenità. “Beh, devo ancora fare un paio di viste stanotte.”</p><p>Represse un brivido. “Porta a Gabriele e Sandalphon i miei saluti. Se rimarrà ancora qualcosa quando avrai finito.”</p><p>“Non devi preoccuparti di loro,” disse chiaramente. “Avranno problemi più importanti di te e Azraphel.”</p><p>“Grazie.” Si schiarì la gola, pensando che un cambio di argomento sarebbe stato opportuno. “Riguardo a quello che ha detto. Non devo decidere in questo istante, vero?”</p><p>“Tutto il tempo che vuoi,” ripeté.</p><p>“Bene. Ci penserò. Perché, intendo, <em>tutto il tempo</em>…” ridacchiò timidamente. “Potrebbe diventare imbarazzante.”</p><p>“Mh-hmm. Ti rendi conto,” disse, sardonicamente, “che sono stata con Azraphel dall’Inizio.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>cazzo, </em>Madre,” brontolò, coprendosi gli occhi e arrossando di un carminio acceso fino alla radice dei suoi capelli mentre Lei rideva. Ma era una risata dolce e positiva, non il pizzicante scherno che aveva sopportato spesso con i suoi colleghi infernali. Gli veniva quasi da ridere con Lei, perché…beh, <em>perché sì.</em></p><p>“Non sono una guardona, Crowley,” disse, e quando rischiò uno sguardo tra le sue dita, i Suoi occhi brillavano felicemente, e <em>gentilmente.</em> “Vi recate tanta gioia, dovrei lavorare duramente per non notarlo.”</p><p>Fece cadere le sue mani, realizzando che Lei gli aveva dato risposta a una domanda che lo tormentava senza che nemmeno lui la chiedesse. “Sì, huh. Entrambi.”</p><p>“Entrambi,” confermò, un po’ più seria.</p><p>Quel poco di rassicurazione avrebbe dato valore alla conversazione, decise. “Mi hai dato molto su cui pensare.”</p><p>“Allora ti lascerò.” Si alzò, lisciando il Suo vestito svolazzante. Crowley la copiò a causa una vecchia, <em>vecchia </em>abitudine.</p><p>“Nonostante la tua scelta,” aggiunse. “Ricorda che vi amo molto entrambi.”</p><p>Fisicamente incapace di dare risposta a ciò, Crowley annuì, lasciando che Lei gli piantasse un leggero bacio sulla fronte. Ripensandoci più tardi, avrebbe realizzato che Lei si dovette alzare sulla punta dei piedi per farlo.</p><p>“Continua a farti domande, Crowley.” Fece un passo indietro, gli occhi brillavano con una nuova luce scherzosa. “E ora, la domanda che dovresti chiederti è ‘Come faccio ad andare al negozio in tempo per andare alla cena riservata?’”</p><p>“Co- oh, per l’ –“ Crowley abbassò lo sguardo al suo orologio da polso ridicolosamente costoso, realizzando con un sobbalzo che in effetti era in ritardo.</p><p>Quando alzò lo sguardo, era da solo di fronte alla porta decorata con festoni di A.Z. Fell &amp; Co.</p><p>“Grazie,” mormorò, alzando lo sguardo, e sbuffò quando vide che aveva cominciato a nevicare leggermente. Non era nemmeno nelle previsioni per quella sera. "E' un <em>po'</em> teatrale, non credi?"</p><p>La porta del negozio si aprì e Azraphel sbirciò fuori, risplendente in una sciarpa orribile lavorata a maglia. “Oh, ciao. <em>Credevo</em> di averti sentito. Perché mai stai lì solo, caro mio? E’ tutto apposto? Siamo quasi in ritardo…”</p><p>“Sì. Sì, scusa. Va tutto bene. Ero solo distratto.” Crowley non era ancora pronto a condividere ciò che era successo, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato sgridato quando lo avrebbe poi spiegato. Doveva solo avere un po’ più di tempo per processarlo, tutto qui.</p><p>“Sei pronto a partire? Io – oh, maledizione, la <em>macchina</em>…” si lamentò, ricordando in ritardo che l’aveva lasciata al suo appartamento.</p><p>Azraphel sbatté le palpebre, spostandosi un poco al suo fianco per guardare dietro di lui. “La macchina?” suggerì. “Cosa intendi?”</p><p>Crowely si voltò e guardò dietro di lui. La Bentley era parcheggiata nell’apposito parcheggio, leggermente impolverata dalla neve fresca. Attraverso il silenzio della serata invernale, riuscì a sentire il flebile tintinnio del metallo che si stava raffreddando, come se il motore fosse stato appena spento.</p><p>“Oh, beh ora Se la sta tirando.”</p><p>“Scusa, cosa?” Azraphel si avvicinò, rivolgendogli un’espressione corrucciata. “Crowely? Sei sicuro di sentirti di uscire stasera, caro?”</p><p>Crowley scosse la testa, sorridendogli in segno di scusa. “Sto bene. Non preoccuparti. Ho avuto una giornata strana. Ti racconterò poi. Dai, se ci velocizziamo potremmo ancora farcela in tempo.”</p><p>Azraphel non sembrava convinto, ma si zittì, chiuse la porta della libreria e lasciò che Crowley lo accompagnasse alla Bentley. “Spero che con ‘velocizzarsi’, tu non intenda viaggiare a centoventi chilometri orari nel centro di Londra, in una tormenta di neve, di notte.”</p><p>“Nah, non più di un centocinque, massimo.” Sorrise.</p><p>“Oh cavolo..."</p><p>“Rilassati, angelo.” Aprendo la portiera del passeggero per lui, il demone sorrise ironicamente a se stesso. “Ho un presentimento che stasera non andrà poi così male.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>